Shinnok
Shinnok is a fallen Elder God, ruler of the Netherrealm, and a major antagonist in the Mortal Kombat franchise. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Background Since the dawn of time, Shinnok ruled reality with his brethren, the Elder Gods, from Heaven. However, he had a greedy heart that lusted for power and desired more than just a share of the power. To acquire the power he desired, Shinnok set out to conquer Earthrealm and claim it as his own. To avoid the sacred rules of the Elder Gods, along with their detection when he entered Earthrealm, Shinnok crafted his powerful amulet that weakened the dimensional barriers of reality. With his weapons ready, he entered Earthrealm and began his conquest. Before he could take the realm as his own, however, Shinnok met resistance in the gods of Earthrealm, lead by the thunder god Raiden. For centuries their battle raged, until the day the Elder Gods intervened and assisted Raiden in stripping Shinnok of his title and eternally banishing him into the Netherrealm. For ages, Shinnok was chained and tortured in the Netherrealm by its evil leader, Lucifer. There was nothing Shinnok could do, until the day he met a wandering sorcerer named Quan Chi. With Quan Chi's help, Shinnok defeated and overthrew Lucifer as ruler of the Netherrealm. As payment for his service, Quan Chi was granted great magical power and became Shinnok's right hand man. With his new position, Shinnok built an army of demons and eventually reacquired his precious amulet. With an army and his amulet, Shinnok was almost ready to try once more at conquering Earthrealm. After using Quan Chi to manipulate Shao Kahn to his inevitable demise, Shinnok struck. With his militia and the souls of victims from Shao Kahn's conquering, he pressed an attack to acquire and merge with Earthrealm's life essence, the Jinsei. Shinnok almost got his grasp on it, but Johnny Cage distracted him in combat long enough for Raiden to imprison the fallen god in his own prison. For 25 years he awaited his freedom, until his servants Quan Chi and D'Vorah managed to free him from his amulet, at the cost of Quan Chi's life. Free from his amulet, Shinnok imprisoned Johnny Cage and Raiden as he stole the Jinsei, merging with it. With a sudden burst of power, he corrupted Earthrealm and readied to merge all the realms together. He almost succeeded in the annihilation of reality, were it not for Johnny's daughter Cassie Cage coming in at the last moment and defeating him in combat. After being subdued, Raiden used his power to absorb the corruption into the amulet and himself, becoming more aggressive and brutal in his personality, and then beheaded Shinnok to leave him powerless, though living. For eternity, Shinnok must now watch as his throne was taken by two of his former minions, the undead Liu Kang and Kitana. Powers & Abilities *'Elder God Physiology:' Due to his status as a fallen Elder God, Shinnok is naturally gifted with an array of abilities. **'Superhuman Physique:' Shinnok's body is physically enhanced to the point that he can overpower gods with ease. **'Immortality:' As a god, Shinnok is completely unkillable, though his body can still be destroyed. **'Magic:' Shinnok is one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Mortal Kombat, giving several abilities that aid him in battle. ***'Necromancy:' Many of Shinnok's attacks revolve around manipulating the dead. Equipment *'Amulet of Shinnok:' To travel between realms without the other Elder Gods noticing, Shinnok created a powerful magic amulet that gives him a variety of abilities. *'Amulet Staff:' A staff made to house the Amulet of Shinnok that can be used as a weapon. Alternate Forms Corrupted Shinnok Feats Strength *Restructured the Netherrealm with his magic. *With Raiden, nearly destroyed Earthrealm. *Consistently superior to Raiden in raw power. Speed *Easily reacted machine gun fire and created a shield to deflect the bullets. Durability Skill *Managed to steal Earthrealm's Jinsei essence from Raiden and his warriors. *Successfully engineered Shao Kahn's ultimate defeat and death by the hands of the Elder Gods. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Due to his overwhelming power and status as an Elder God, Shinnok feels a strong sense of superiority to his foes and tends to underestimate them. *'Amulet Dependence:' A lot of Shinnok's power comes from his amulet, and without it he becomes noticably weaker. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Immortal Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Pure Evil